Research on elastic fibers has increased dramatically in recent years, with many major recent findings on the assembly, structure and function of tropoelastin, fibrillins and associated proteins, the role of elastic fibers in development and other biological processes, their utility in biomaterials and tissue engineering, and functional genomic insights into how they influence diseases such as COPD. New biological effects of elastases, elucidated largely through gene targeting, include inflammation and host defense against tumor progression and microbes. Important new insights include: Delineation of critical roles for lysyl oxidase and fibulin gene families in elastic fiber formation. Detailed structure-function and assembly analysis of fibrillin molecules, microfibrils and elastic fibers. Molecular basis of cell-matrix communications with elastic fiber molecules and receptors. Role of microfibrils in TGF-beta family growth factor storage and targeting. Genotype-phenotype determination in heritable elastic fiber disorders. Exploitation of elastic fiber molecules in engineering and repair of elastic tissues. This application requests funds to support the fourteenth Gordon Research Conference on Elastin and Elastic Fibers to be held from July 31 - August 5, 2005, which will bring together basic scientists and clinicians, facilitate exchange of data on the molecular/ cell biology, biochemistry, biosynthesis, assembly, and pathobiology of elastin and microfibrils, and act as a major stimulus for international research into these unusual and critical connective tissue assemblies. The Conference will communicate exciting new insights and stimulate discussion among participants from different disciplines. This cross-pollination is a most effective way of stimulating new waves of insight and information. As in past years, these personal interactions will result in new collaborative studies and stimulate novel avenues of elastic fiber investigation.